Thoughts
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: What are Ginny's thoughts when she starts to suspect Harry cheating on her? What secrets does she hide? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OK?


**Thoughts**

I'm starting to worry about him late coming home. Today has to be the 10th time in two weeks. I have a weird feeling that something's happening behind my back. I'm scared he's cheating on me.

"Have I done something wrong lately?" I'm really starting to worry about all this. I'm scared he'll leave me.

"No honey, nothing wrong why would you ask?" I can see it in his eye's. He's lying to me.

"Just because... Are you secretly seeing anyone behind my back?" It just suddenly came out of my mouth, but I had to know.

"What do you mean? If you mean affair wise-" The truth's coming out. I'm going to shoot a nasty hex to the area where the sun don't shine in a minute when he finally says it.

"So you admit to having an affair? Harry Potter! I trusted you. I don't think we can carry on together anymore if you stay with her." I quickly draw my wand, aim it at the floor and blast a quick random hex at the floor.

"What? Who's her? Honestly Gin, I'm not cheating on you!" seeming as he's still not telling me about the affair, I'm going to find out what he's hiding.

"Fine, then what's this thing you can't tell me?" He's not hiding anything from me.

"Um... I still can't tell you. Not yet." I can't believe he 'still can't tell me'. I'm going to go all hormonal on him now!

"FINE! DON'T TELL ME AND I WON'T TELL YOU THAT I'M PREGNANT!" Crud. That wasn't meant to come out in an argument. I need to cover this up.

"You're what?" Must. Cover. Up.

"Fine, perfectly fine" Wow, I suck at acting.

"No, you said pregnant!" I know I did but I'm still going to deny it!

"No I didn't because I said I wasn't telling you if I was pregnant." Nice twist out of that!

"Gin, did you really think that you can lie convincingly?" Damn him and his being a best friend to my brother.

"I'm not lying, it's the whole truth." I need the pregnancy to stay a secret until we go to bed.

"Ginny, please tell me the truth." This is an oppourtunity to find out what he's hiding.

"Only if you tell the truth about what you're hiding." This is the same as making a deal with Voldy, but I need the truth.

"Here goes nothing, Me and Hermione-" I can't believe what I'm hearing. "You and Hermione? So you're both cheating on Me and Ron?" My hormones are starting to act up again.

"No, Gin, you need to hear the rest!" If there's anything about an affair then I'm going to cast that hex properly.

"Fine! Let's hear it!" Harry Potter, you are going to tell me the real truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"The truth is that I needed to find us some stuff for our 1 year anniversary. I asked for Hermione's help so I could make sure you would love it. We took 5 minute trips to places like Paris and Milan  
>to find somewhere but I think I've found the best place. Here, at home, with you." My anger is quickly ceasing and I'm feeling my heart turn to mush.<p>

"Harry, why don't we hide this little secret in here. Along with the one that I wasn't going to tell you about till I go to bed."

"Can't you tell me the secret now?" Harry Potter, why did Merlin make you goddamn irresistable to me?

"Fine, I'm going to bed then. Coming?" Start walking towards the door until he pulls my hand around... Now!

"No dear, your man needs to hear the truth now..." Sprint for the door, jump onto the bed and curl into the covers!

"My man? Then there's some stuff to tell you... I am pregnant-" Dear Merlin, how is he going to react? Oh dear... He's sat there on the end of the bed with his mouth open, bigger than the size of a football. He's shut his mouth now and he's muttering... Is muttering good?

"I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad." I've got to calm him down.

"Harry, don't worry. We still have 8 months before we have to start actually look after it." He's stopped muttering now. Good! Now to tell him the bad part of the pregnancy.

"But I'm going to be really hormonal, really mad at you when I give birth, and have really weird eating habits when it starts to kick off. Will you be ok with that?" I need his reassurance.

"Yeah, I think." He's going into deep thought. I'm going to start worrying soon...

"Now, should we start making a certain mother to be go to sleep now?" I smile mischievously and like a good wife, I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hi, Happy New Year to all! I have weird things bubbling round my head but this one just burst on me! Please review! think of it as a new years present!_**

**_With Love,_**

**_A xxx_**


End file.
